Jett
"Pffft… accurate? Who cares! I want to get this over with." SUMMARY 'Background' Being the son of an accountant meant that Jett didn’t have to worry about having a roof over his head nor did he have to endure constant hunger. However his parents always drummed it into his head that he could certainly do much better for himself. Since he should no interest in his studies, his parents decided he should start working soon, or he might run off to join the circus. He survived a full year as a junior clerk in one of the biggest shipping companies in town; he doubted he could last another. He would become one of those nutcases if he did. Looking for another job wasn't easy despite having all the necessary connections. Everything sounded boring. He was about to give up when he met this chick with a cool sword. After hearing the words - Guild, sword, monsters, bandits, Largo (or something) - he was sold! Heck everything sounded awesome! Maybe that cat she was attempting to coax down from a tree was a demon or something. Who knows? He didn't bother staying to find out. He sprinted over to the outpost and asked for the paperwork. He would have joined earler if he has been little more attentive when filling out the forms (like reading each question thoroughly before answering yes). He landed up going back several times to correct the mess he left behind. 'Character' 'Appearance' Jett has brown hair that is so dark that it appears black. Keeping in line with the expectations of those from his class and chosen profession, he tends to keep his hair short, but only at the back. He has a thing for long bangs, which is kept parted in the middle. Most of the time he would wear a long sleeve white shirt, a dull colored waistcoat, a slightly brighter tie, a pair of fingerless gloves that is used to keep his hands warm and a pair of dark jeans (usually green or black-blue). The addition of sports shoes and a black leather jacket help to personalize his otherwise drab outfit. Jett’ll strip down to his white singlet and jeans the moment he clocks out. The shirt, waistcoat and tie will be stuffed unceremoniously into his brown sling bag, and off he goes! Sometimes if he bothers to pause for a second, he would tie a worn out white tie round his for head like a headband. 'Personality' “You walk like a turtle on stilts.” “Allerg-a-what? Oh, that! I can’t stand boredom…Or cod-liver oil.” Jett is loud and impatient. He grumbles constantly whenever he has to take things easy. Procrastination should be the worst of the seven sins! No matter how his parents have tried to curb his excess energy, he can’t keep still. Even when his supposed to be sitting quietly he would be fidgeting, playing with a coin or tapping his feet constantly. Being so energetic wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for his reckless (some say impulsive) take on life. Nothing thrills him more than putting his life on the line. Thankfully he respects authority, especially the women in charge, enough to heed their orders. 'Fighting Style' XYZ 'Relationships' 'Character Name' Character's relationship with above character. Example below 'Nani Sterling' Jett's thoughts on Nani 'Quentin Theopolis Hobart' Jett's thoughts on Quentin 'Trivia' * Random notes that don't belong in the above!